


Внутренний мир

by maurice_l



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	Внутренний мир

Узкие красные колонны уходили к вызолоченному потолку, и занавеси колебались в полумраке – четыре, по одной на каждой стене. Воздух пах благовониями и немного пылью: тонким слоем та покрывала мебель, ковры и пол. Здесь давно никто не ходил.  
Огромная кровать со множеством подушечек, перегородившая комнату, заставляла помещение казаться еще теснее, чем оно было. Спальня императора? Нет, спальня одной из его жен. Той самой.  
\- Что, доволен? – спросил Максим Хорват, казалось, полностью поглощенный отряхиванием пальто. На светлой ткани серое крошево пыли было не так заметно, но меховой воротник при падении смялся.  
\- Более чем, - кивнул Бальтазар. Он занял выжидательную позицию на другой стороне комнаты, и, хоть казаться небрежным не пытался, выглядеть по-другому просто не мог.  
\- И чем же, позволь спросить, ты доволен?  
\- То есть? – удивился Бальтазар. – Ближайшие десять лет мы проведем внутри этой урны. Ну а десять лет – не так уж много. Хотя не поручусь, что время здесь идет так же, как снаружи.  
\- Но это же твоя урна.  
\- Ну знаешь. Если урна моя, это еще не значит, что я в ней бывал.  
\- Как непрофессионально, - скривился Хорват.  
\- Что еще? – продолжал Бальтазар. – Судя по обстановке, вокруг нас проекция дворца императора Хуэй-ди. К счастью, времени изучить ее у нас больше, чем достаточно. Ах да, - вспомнил он, – внутри магически созданного измерения артефакты теряют силу, так что при всем желании продолжить наш поединок не получится. Но да ты и без меня знаешь.  
\- Правда? – усомнился Хорват и взвесил в руке трость. – А просто убить я тебя не смогу?  
\- Для этого тебе сначала придется меня найти, - улыбнулся Блейк и сделал шаг назад.  
Черно-красная занавесь послушно разошлась, а потом сомкнулась за ним, и когда, приведя, наконец, воротник в порядок, Хорват заглянул в соседнюю комнату, та была пуста. В тишине не раздавалось ни звука, и только колыхались три такие же занавеси – по одной на каждой стене.  
Нескончаемый мертвый чертог раскинулся вокруг и ждал. Хоть Максим и знал, что в ближайшие десять лет ему это вряд ли по-настоящему понадобится, сейчас он бы не отказался выпить. Чего-нибудь покрепче.

Как вскоре выяснилось, дворец проекция напоминала только интерьером. Побродив по комнатам, Хорват не нашел в планировке и намека на разнообразие: комнаты сменяли одна другую, одинаково квадратные и с обязательным атрибутом в виде занавешивавших дверные проемы отрезов ткани. Свет масляных ламп поделил все цвета на черный и красно-бурый.  
Очень скоро обстановка стала повторяться, но как-то неточно. Хорват мог поспорить, что уже видел такую комнату, но в ней этот сундук стоял левее. Попробовал вернуться, чтобы проверить, и, разумеется, не смог. Пройдя сквозь занавесь назад, он попал совсем в другой зал.  
Пару раз ему встречались полутемные коридоры, но те тоже пропадали, стоило из них выйти. Ради интереса Максим пять минут открывал и закрывал одну и ту же занавесь, чтобы пронаблюдать за ней весь набор помещений. Тот оказался скудным, а время заключения грозило стать очень и очень скучным. Попав в библиотеку, Хорват оглядел выбор свитков и только утвердился в своем подозрении. Древнекитайский он выучить так и не собрался.  
Без волшебной силы трости большинство припрятанных вокруг секретов тоже грозило пропасть впустую. Создавая это измерение, неведомый китайский колдун проник в иллюзорный мир слишком глубоко, чтобы лабиринт, основой для которого стал реальный дворец, не начал наполнять себя сам. К счастью, тот, кто хорошо ищет, рано или поздно что-нибудь найдет.  
Он и искал.  
Прожив первую сотню лет, учишься ускорять или замедлять для себя течение времени. Но все равно скучно было чудовищно. Восточный флер обстановки тоже не радовал. Хоть Хорват и объездил за свою жизнь почти весь мир, по-настоящему душа у него лежала только к Европе. В конце девятнадцатого века начала было лежать к Америке, но тут встрял Бальтазар со своей Гримхольд.  
Блейка и след простыл. Изредка, когда Хорват входил в очередную комнату, ему казалось, что занавеси качаются сильнее обычного. А один раз он был абсолютно уверен, что краем глаза видел движение.  
\- Так все десять лет и будем ходить? – окликнул Максим пустоту, но та, разумеется, не ответила.  
А потом Блейк нашел его сам.

На исходе третьего месяца Хорват вышел в сад. Такого от дворца-лабиринта он уже не ожидал и даже удивился. Яркий свет с непривычки ослепил: солнца в небе не было, как, впрочем, и самого неба; казалось, светился сам воздух. Видимость пропадала на одном уровне с изогнутой крышей, но в остальном сад выглядел вполне обычно.  
Максим потер глаза и прошелся по дорожке до озера. Вдалеке его заволакивала дымка, такая же, как та, что застилала небо. Справа на берегу живописно разросся бонсай, слева – высилась горка камней. Атмосфера очевидно склоняла к покою и размышлению. Хорват приметил неподалеку беседку и решил, что для философского изучения местности она как раз подойдет.  
Кроме беседки, камней, бонсая и еще каких-то деревьев в саду не оказалось ничего: большая его часть вместе с озером тонула в дымке. Поразмыслив, не провести ли некоторое время на воздухе, Хорват пришел к выводу, что туман ему пока интереснее. Тут его и окликнули.  
\- Добрый вечер. Или утро? Никак не пойму.  
На носу у Бальтазара были очки, а подмышкой - несколько свитков. Он явно вышел почитать.  
\- И как ты сюда попал? – поинтересовался Хорват.  
\- Ну, я надеялся, мне повезет. И повезло же.  
Блейк выглядел таким честным, что наверняка врал. С другой стороны, не могло быть, чтобы он нашел ключ так быстро. Или действительно повезло?  
Хорват спустился по ступенькам на дорожку.  
\- И как тебе тут нравится? – осведомился он.  
\- Ничего вроде. Темно только.  
\- Тебе только дай кого-нибудь запечатать, - заметил Максим. – Моргану, Веронику, меня… теперь вот сам себя запечатал.  
Бальтазар пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь. Хобби.  
\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что после десяти лет сидения здесь тебе захочется что-нибудь делать?  
\- Честно? Я думаю, мне будет очень хотеться делать хоть что-то, – на секунду глаза Блейка за стеклами очков посерьезнели, а потом он улыбнулся и помахал одним из свитков. – Составишь компанию?  
\- Может, как-нибудь потом, - Хорват прошел мимо Бальтазара, вдоль берега и вскоре исчез в тумане.  
Белое сияние обволокло его, а потом стало темно, и из полумрака проступили очертания библиотеки. Казалось, масляная лампа едва теплилась, но на деле горела не тусклее обычного. Хорват выругался – скорее, для очистки совести, потому что попасть куда-то в другое место и не ждал.

Поиски ключа затянулись надолго. В конце концов, Максим нашел его – в одном из тех сундуков камфорного дерева, которые были, на самом деле, одним сундуком. Раз за разом перебирая их содержимое, Хорват иногда чувствовал, что ключ совсем близко, что, входя в комнату, он опоздал всего на секунду. Но секунды в здешнем непрестанно менявшемся пространстве решали все.  
Это была статуэтка: черный костяной тур, склонивший голову к земле. Хорват дотронулся до кончиков тупых рогов, подбросил статуэтку, а когда поймал, сказал ей, что хочет попасть в сад. Желание исполнилось, и какое-то время Максим созерцал спокойную гладь озера: с первого посещения здесь не изменилось, казалось, ничто. А после поочередно загадал музыкальный зал, гостевую комнату и спальню.  
\- Тоска-то какая, - резюмировал он, оглядев наизусть знакомый интерьер, и сунул статуэтку в карман. Снял пальто и растянулся на кровати.  
По крайней мере, на поиски ключа ушло какое-то время. Теперь можно было начинать искать что-нибудь еще. Зеркало, в котором иногда отражалась изможденная первая обитательница дворца, и скрытую за одним из свитков с изречениями мудрецов черную, бездонную дыру он уже находил, но то был явно не предел.  
А вот с измерением времени дела обстояли отвратительно. Часы Хорвату пока не попадались; по крайней мере, их ничто не напоминало: он как-то не сообразил заранее поинтересоваться полным ассортиментом древнекитайских хронометров. А ведь сравнив отмеренное здесь время со своим внутренним, можно было, наконец, узнать, чему равнялись десять лет в реальности урны.  
Невозможность сделать это, конечно, раздражала. И, в любом случае, человек – существо социальное. Хорват нащупал в кармане статуэтку, и на этот раз загадал по-другому.

Бальтазар обернулся сразу же, и это кое о чем говорило. Обычно он делал бы вид, что ничего не замечает, до последнего. Шляпа Блейка покоилась на низком столике, а сам он сидел рядом и то ли думал о чем-то, то ли вправду медитировал. В любом случае, стоило Хорвату ступить в комнату, как Бальтазар уже на него смотрел.  
\- А, нашел все-таки.  
\- Нашел, - кивком подтвердил Максим.  
Он остановился в двух шагах: сидение на полу не прельщало, а вести диалог так было неуловимо приятнее. Прикинув расстояние между собой и Бальтазаром, Хорват переложил пальцы на трости. Блейк оценил жест, но даже не попытался изменить невыгодную позицию. Спокойствие было его коньком, но было так не всегда.  
\- И как обычные люди живут? – возмутился Хорват. Недосягаемость магии и правда причиняла ему неудобства. – Это же издевательство какое-то.  
\- Ну, я бы был не против.  
\- Не против?  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Бальтазар.  
Хорват вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Ты так и не рассказал мне об этой урне.  
Блейк развел руками в пароксизме неведения.  
\- Давай-давай, - настаивал Максим. - Ты же хозяин антикварной лавки, и должен знать, что продаешь.  
\- А сам ты, можно подумать, ничего не слышал.  
\- Допустим, ничего.  
Бальтазар склонил голову набок: то ли пытаясь понять, правду он говорит или нет, то ли даже не пытаясь.  
\- А что ты хочешь знать?  
\- С какой целью Хуэй-ди запечатал здесь свою жену?  
\- …То есть?  
Хорват кивнул.  
\- То есть Гримхольд действует по-другому.  
Он мог бы добавить: «В ней хотя бы не было так скучно», но это не требовалось.  
\- Разные создатели – разные механизмы. Суть Гримхольд в том, чтобы запечатать тело, силу и сознание мага. Назначение же урны – быть местом заточения. Так что сознание она оставляет свободным.  
Максим возвел глаза к золоченому полотку.  
\- Я задал тебе не этот вопрос.  
Удивительно, но Блейк не стал препираться.  
\- Говорят, император был жалостлив. Хоть он и заключил здесь свою жену, но не хотел, чтобы она тосковала. Потому и оставил ей все, что сопровождало ее в жизни.  
\- Но вот насколько именно он был жалостлив? – озвучил Максим главный вопрос.  
Блейк запустил руку в карман и извлек наружу увешанную металлическими шариками спираль.  
\- Часы?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Бальтазар. – Но от здешних ламп их не поджечь.  
\- Плохо иногда не курить, - посочувствовал Хорват, доставая девятнадцатого еще века спички. Но отдал, только когда Бальтазар протянул руку.  
\- Это малые часы, один промежуток в них равен минуте, - объяснил Блейк и подпалил кончик спирали.  
Та занялась мигом. Возможно, нетерпение и ускорило время, но оно одно никогда бы не смогло заставить минуту пролететь так быстро. Металлический шарик упал на стол вместе с пеплом, а Бальтазар пальцами затушил огонь.  
\- Да, это стоило бы отпраздновать, - произнес он после паузы. - Смотри, что у меня есть, кстати, - рука Блейка снова нырнула в карман плаща. – Отличная штука, наверное.  
«Да ты хотя бы представляешь, что это может быть?» - подумал Хорват при виде узкогорлого медного кувшина, но вслух, разумеется, сказал по-другому.  
\- И что, по-твоему, внутри?  
\- Вино.  
\- Вино.  
\- Да.  
Максим изогнул бровь.  
\- И ты, быть может, предложишь его выпить.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, - признался Блейк, - я бы не рискнул.  
В магии существовал целый свод негласных правил, и одно из них гласило: оказавшись в искусственной реальности, не пускай ее в себя больше, чем приходится. Как бы ни хотелось. Хорват разглядывал своего собеседника со все нарастающей неприязнью. Все-таки когда-то они знали друг друга по-настоящему хорошо.  
\- Чертовски жалко, – согласился Блейк, на свою удачу, убирая кувшин обратно. – Останешься?  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- Мы могли бы поговорить, - предложил Бальтазар.  
\- Слушай, – вздохнул Хорват, – мы говорили в 781, 1513 и, честно, забыл в каком еще году. В последний раз все закончилось тем, что ты запер меня в Гримхольд. Не о чем нам разговаривать.  
Бальтазар промолчал. В повисшей тишине только едва слышно шелестела ткань занавесей. Максим приподнял котелок на прощание и все-таки не удержался:  
\- Моргана слишком горда, чтобы оставаться в чужом теле. Если ты освободишь ее, то получишь шанс вернуть Веронику. Так и не хочешь попробовать?  
На лице Бальтазара застыло непробиваемо серьезное выражение. Они и правда говорили об этом не в первый раз.  
\- Не раньше, чем преемник Мерлина будет готов.  
Хорват поморщился.  
\- Ты же сам знаешь, что никогда его не найдешь. Потому и превратил Гримхольд в какую-то матрёшку. Или меня ты тоже собирался уничтожить?  
Бальтазар только покачал головой:  
\- Ты неправ.  
\- Я неправ, - передразнил его Хорват. - Ну конечно.  
И с этими словами вышел.

Но они все-таки поговорили. Не единожды и не дважды, хотя число встреч так и не достигло десяти. Последняя, впрочем, перечеркнула их все.  
Разговоры до отвращения напоминали старые времена, и каждый раз, осознав это, Хорват решал уйти, но получалось не всегда. Блейк долго жил в Китае и скопил целую россыпь тематических историй, а спокойствие дворца располагало к неторопливой беседе – если не к тихому сумасшествию. Имея кое-какие планы на будущее, Хорват предпочел первое.  
Рассказывал Блейк и про Хуэй-ди. Урну Бальтазар приобрел вовсе не на аукционе Сотбис: Сун-Лок, тоже имевший несчастье попасть в Гримхольд, как и любой маг, собрал свою коллекцию волшебных предметов. Остальное Блейк брать не стал; даже древние, артефакты темной магии претили ему. Но урну все-таки сохранил и, в конце концов, выставил в «Аркане Кабане», не собираясь, конечно, продавать.  
Среди антикваров, говорил Блейк, вообще встречаются интересные люди. Что за люди, он не уточнял, вспоминал только какого-то Рассела Нэша, с которым познакомился на ежегодном собрании Нью-Йоркских коллег. В интонациях Бальтазара Хорвату чудилась зависть, и он сделал в памяти зарубку запомнить имя.  
Последняя их встреча началась миролюбивей некуда. Загадав ключу найти Блейка, Хорват без труда – а случалось, Бальтазар не хотел чужого общества – попал к нему.  
Некоторое время назад, разбирая содержимое одного из шкафов, Максим столкнул с верхней полки коробку со специями и не успел поймать. Безобидная с виду, она осыпалась целым облаком душной трухи, и от неожиданности Хорват вдохнул немного. После чихал минут пять, но на том действие порошка и закончилось: ни галлюцинаций, ни откровений.  
Так что теперь, найдя Блейка, он поинтересовался судьбой того кувшинчика:  
\- Хуже, чем есть, уже не будет, - заверил Хорват.  
Бальтазар взглянул на него с недоверием.  
\- Ну же, - подначил Хорват, - разве тебе не хочется хоть какого-то разнообразия?  
Молчание уже грозило затянуться, когда Блейк кивнул.  
\- Еще как.  
Годы заточения наложили отпечаток и на него: в обведенных тенями глазах проглядывал лихорадочный блеск.  
Бальтазар достал кувшин и поставил на стол, ровно посередине. Оглядевшись – а находились они в обеденном зале – Хорват нашел набор глиняных стаканов.  
Темная жидкость наполнила их, но пить ни один из магов не спешил.  
\- И какой у нас тост? – спросил Блейк, стиснув пальцами стакан. Его обрезанные перчатки в древнекитайском интерьере смотрелись дико, но Хорват уже привык.  
\- За Веронику? – предложил Максим, нарушая табу, что легло на это имя.  
Бальтазар замер на секунду и кивнул снова. Серьезность на его лице теперь больше, чем когда-либо, напоминала маску.  
\- За Веронику.  
Они чокнулись и выпили: вина в кувшине едва хватило на двоих.  
Некоторое время Хорват смотрел, как качаются занавеси: за время, проведенное здесь, он начал замечать в их колебаниях какой-то ритм. Но думать об этом не хотел.  
\- Так ты серьезно согласился бы прожить обычную человеческую жизнь? Все, что узнал, все, что пережил, - ты отдал бы это?  
Бальтазар поднял на него потемневшие глаза.  
\- Да. Если бы я был не один.  
\- О, – криво улыбнулся Хорват. – Правда?  
\- А ты бы нет?  
Вопрос завис в воздухе, и у него, казалось, тоже был свой ритм.  
\- А разве мне кто-то предлагал? – спросил Хорват, перехватил поудобнее трость и повалил Бальтазара вместе со столиком вниз. Гладкое дерево вдавилось Блейку в горло, перекрывая воздух.  
Тот попытался вывернуться раз, другой, потом ему удалось, и они покатились по полу. Бурый свет лампы стал внезапно алым, и последним, что увидел Хорват, было землисто-серое лицо нелюбимой жены императора Хуэй-ди, наблюдавшей за ними из зеркала. А потом Блейк толкнул его сквозь занавесь, и Хорвата ослепило.  
Он вдохнул прохладный воздух сада. Чуть позже, отдышавшись, встал и оправил пальто. Опьянения как не бывало. Хотя, может, его не было вообще.

В том, что больше ему Блейка найти не удастся, Хорват не сомневался. И ошибся. В последний раз они встретились случайно; это было совсем перед тем, как заклятие урны распалось – уже тогда нестабильное, оно рождало странные искажения в пространстве лабиринта. Дошло до того, что, входя в очередную комнату, Хорват просто столкнулся с Блейком в дверях.  
Многомесячная усталость не помешала ему воспользоваться ситуацией. Максим вскинул трость, метя Бальтазару в висок, но в тот момент заклятие потеряло остатки силы, и дворец вздрогнул до самого основания. Когда Хорват восстановил равновесие, все уже утонуло в тумане.  
А потом он увидел тех неудачливых любителей древностей.

Как Максим и думал, статуэтка-ключ пределов дворца не покинула. Но вне урны такие дешевые приемы ему не требовались. Держа в руках вновь обретенную трость, Хорват думал о том, что, в конце концов, имеет полное право увидеть Веронику.


End file.
